


Waterworks

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Beginnings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Humor, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's plan to spend the afternoon with the foundling she and her father had taken in is interrupted by Gaston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eida/gifts).



The mute girl was considerably animated as she reached across the table for the pitcher of cream Belle had held out to her. From the day her father had returned with the willowy redhead in his wagon, having found her collapsed and exhausted in a rut by the roadside, she had become a vibrant and important part of the family. Belle had taken to calling the girl Pearl, due to her fascination with the string of baubles Belle kept locked up in her room, a last reminder of her mother’s existence.

“And then,” Belle said, carefully flipping over a flapjack and placing it on a wooden platter before handing it to the girl, who instantly poured boysenberry syrup over the small stack of light brown cakes, “the prince cut his way through the forest, seeking to find the castle where the damsel was hidden. Many miles passed before the thicket widened and he came upon a tall tower hidden high in the mountains.” Belle swung around from the hearth with her own plate, only to see the young girl leaning enthusiastically forward, her chin cupped between her palms and her elbow in her plate, “Oh Pearl! The syrup!”

The redhead’s face grew animated with disgust as she snapped out of the trance. Grabbing a napkin, she wiped her elbow and enthusiastically gestured for Belle to continue the story. 

She managed to get all the way to the part where the prince climbed into Rapunzel’s tower by use of her hair before a knock sounded at the door. Belle sighed and left her meal to cool, groaning softly at the sight waiting on the opposite end of the door. “It’s Gaston,” she whispered to Pearl in disgust, and the redhead’s nose wrinkled. “I’ll get rid of him!” Pearl rose in automatic defense of Belle but she gently waved her off before opening the door a crack. “Why, Gaston! What a lovely surprise,” she said overbrightly.

“Belle,” he said intently, cramming his oversized shoulder into the doorframe, “are your chores done? It’s a beautiful spring day; we ought to take advantage of it with a brisk ride in the country.”

Typical Gaston. The man never asked how Belle wanted to spend her afternoon, simply assumed that he knew best and he could talk her into seeing everything his way. “I’m afraid I can’t go with you,” she admitted. “Pearl and I were planning on starting our writing lessons today, and I couldn’t possibly hold off on that for another day! She’s so eager!”

He squinted down at her, his handsome features growing darker – even malevolent – as he glared down at Belle. “Why would you want to waste a lovely day with that freak?” he asked. “When you could spend a day with someone drop-dead handsome?”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Belle said, managing to wedge the door shut without injuring Gaston’s body. “Why don’t you wait there?” she wondered. “I need to get my shawl – I’ve heard it’s about to rain!”

As if on cue, a flood of water poured upon Gaston’s head. He sputtered and tried to push back his soaked hair to figure out who had doused him – but Belle didn’t need to glance at the now-abandoned table to know that Pearl had defended her. “Oh no,” she said. “You’d better go home and change before you catch your death!”

Latching the door, Belle was all-but tackled by the red-haired girl as she flew down the back stairs. Belle didn’t bother to conceal her mirth, wrapping her arms around Pearl. Lessons could wait – some small victories were worth celebrating.


End file.
